inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 3
Re: Re: My Apologies No prob. I really don't mind what you do with them. --General5 7 21:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou This will undoubtedly help against the vandals. The image doesn't seem to have come over. Wyvern Rex. 07:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think we still are. Due to an error, my image upload doesn't work. You can leave it if you want. We have got some more now. Wyvern Rex. 11:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hai :D I started re-reading Eragon this weekend :D I'm hoping to be able to add a few more pages to the wiki and correct some information instead of just sorting through the pages and fixing grammar and links and the like. I forgot how good the books are; I didn't want to put it down! Anyway, I started writing this because I had something else to tell you, but I forgot it so... You have this fun, nice message to take its place until I remember what it was I actually wanted to tell you :P Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Technical points A few questions, as you are much better at the templating stuff. #Is it feasible to create a personalised signature when setting up an account(I know about afterwards, but not during.)? #Is there a "playlist option" for accounts? #How could I procure an Answers site? Wyvern Rex. 11:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I am ever keen to encourage debate (As long as it is in my preferred direction. As you would write, ;-).) and to provoke some I have set up a kind of election on The Vampire Encyclopedia. Candidates write a blog post with their chosen policies (technical things they would do if they won) and persuade people to vote for them on May 6 (Polling day.). The first two are policies of my one opponent. I don't think that you can do one, but I can't be sure. I also wonder what the "playlist" is. I am not what some would call a "downloader" (After all, when you can get Black Books, one of the best comedy series ever made(Starring Dylan Moran as the misanthropic bookseller, Tamsin Greig as the owner of the shop next door and Bill Bailey as the underrated assistant. Enjoyed by almost everyone who has ever viewed it.), online WITHOUT download there isn't much point.) but I think it has something to do with videos. Is there a video or song playlist feature on Wikia? 3 is one of mine. The Wikianswers sites keep turning up on the What's New section and I would like to set up Vampireanswers. Does this help? --Wyvern Rex. 14:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That was the answer I was looking for though. I need your uncertainty and vote. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Wyvern Rex. (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :::http://harrypotter.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Answers is an answers wiki. Wyvern Rex. 18:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just leave a comment on the blog "Manifesto of the Sylvania Alliance" on May 6 to vote Wyvern. Could you help with promoting my campaign? Wyvern Rex. 18:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have been asked why I don't go on Wikianswers. That's why. I asked in the first place for some points over my competitor. Wyvern Rex. 18:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Eye2EyeIIIV Is there something we can do about them...? They keep uploading images, placing them in either completely wrong or inappropriate spots, changing infobox pictures, etc. Pretty much every time they make an edit, I go through and either roll it back or undo/edit it a bit more so that it doesn't look so bad. I've gotten to the point where I pretty much just roll them back and call it good, not looking at much else that they have done with it. So yea... Anything we can possibly do to stop them from uploading pictures and/or changing/placing them in articles? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I knew you were working on that, just wondering if there was anything we could do in the meantime. Thanks for all the work you're doing and for your answer ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I might have been exaggerating a little bit :P I do check, just not as closely as I would for someone else usually. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 22:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I put most of their images into galleries at the bottom of the pages, in hopes that they stop randomly inserting them into articles, but I doubt that will stop. I'm not sure what you guys need for licenses and stuff on the images, but I was just trying to get a better solution than rolling back almost every damn edit they make. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm only trying to help with visual aid. And I really think that you ought to leave me alone, and take care of your own matters. ~ eye2eye :::::Thankyou for the Rollback, but I need Admin! Wyvern Rex. 11:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's a joke Weas-El. I will put in, when I have 1,000 edits. Have you stopped them? Wyvern Rex. 11:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I have seen more than enough to convict. It was like this on The Vampire Encyclopedia. Wyvern Rex. 11:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I concur ;) If a user doesn't abide by the rules, I don't see any reason to not block them. We do the same thing on the forums I moderate; play by the rules and you're fine. If you reform from what you were doing after we give you a warning, fine. If you continue to do what you were doing after we give you a warning, you're done. Just my $0.02 ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the back up. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 16:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, he's back. "Dead dog's nose", but also something about an "M&M" compared with your intellect. I say we dispose of him.--Wyvern Rex. 07:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Come on Weas-El. He's at it again and I haven't the time or the inclination to keep doing this with him.--Wyvern Rex. 07:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::There was only the right to edit his own talk page left, I've changed that now. This is really pathetic. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pathetic, but a funny read :P I think you done got him mad, Weas-El :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Hopefully, my answers site will be useful. *At the moment I am working on the abandoned Werewiki. Could you have a look? (link on my userpage) *Another random thought: is it possible to make a template of a map with the ability to change the areas of countries(Elves and Dwarves shrinking back as the Empire grows.)? This would be brilliant for a history guide to Alagaësia, and I would have a use for it on a secret wiki project. *Oh, and the second Urgal image in the gallery is from The Guide. *And finally, a version of the best-ever German joke (from the 90's): why is Wikianswers a medium? Because it is neither rare nor well done. --Wyvern Rex. 18:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :After much thought, I have decided that an animated image would be the best option. :Wyvern Rex. 10:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's May 6, and I need your comment on The Vampire Encyclopedia. Thankyou. --Wyvern Rex. 11:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Moving the article Anti-Eragonism Everyone seems to agree that the Anti-Eragonism article should be moved to "Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle." But we need an Admin to do it. Would you mind helping? You seem to be the most active Admin right now.Nameless Carvahallian 19:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Do whatever you think is correct. Nameless Carvahallian 22:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Nameless Carvahallian 23:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : :In that page there is a huge mistake (I've written it also on the discussion page related): :"When she was attacked, Arya magically transports the egg to the Spine. Critics point out that if she possessed this ability, she could have transported the egg in the first place and not made the journey. However, this would have been highly inaccurate. Arya was desparate and not thinking when she transported the egg." :This is completely senseless, since you can't send object to and from Ellesméra due to the magic barrier around du welldenvarden; anyway, i cannot modify this since the page is protected and i became a user recently...Melogranohifi 20:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) (Still searching for a headline for this) "You know, u really don't know anything about the necessities I've done on Inheriwiki, Wese-Hell. U might as well know that I created the whole page of "Eragon's possessions" etc. I created MANY necessary pages, & no question that YOU likely erased them. So why don't you just go suck on a dead dog's nose & leave us alone!? - eye2eye —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Eye2EyeIIIV (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . (This contribution was moved here from oldid=56834}} user page by Weas-El due to misplacement.) Woot! I've made it through the first section of pages from - $1 to Daret. Cleaned up everything that wasn't a redirect. Only 5 more sections to go! BTW, I have 550 edits now... Time for a new award? *cough* :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :A cookie would be nice :P I doub't I'm ganna hit the next award limit thingy after just 1 more section... But who knows? Stranger things have happened :P (BTW, I was talking about the Edit_award3 award ;) for 500 edits :P Didn't want to give it to myself, would seem awkward :P ) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Templates I am getting to this templating business now on Ologypedia and The Vampire Encyclopedia. However, I still don't know how to categorise them. Could you help?-- —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Wyvern Rex. (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :I actually wanted to know how to add the categories in the first place. Sorry about the smallness, but it's that unsigned template again.--Wyvern Rex. 14:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Do you mind if I use the Inheriwiki Character Infobox on The Vampire Encyclopedia? I had a look and it seems to have the relevant information.--Wyvern Rex. 08:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) It went well. However, the colour is a bit hard to see, and I have a superflous link to male. Could you have a look?http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/G%C3%BBlavhar,_the_Terror_of_Arnor --Wyvern Rex. 09:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Werewolves and Dragons Two more things: #On Werewiki, we have a handy "phase of the Moon" gadget. However, it runs on the Julian calendar and thinks that it it 2007. Could you have a look at it? #This is a long one. On The Vampire Encyclopedia, I banned users Bookworm1138 and DarkBabealicious after they waged a war of verbal abuse against LunaBella, the user to whom you replied today. They attacked me too, and my ideas were referred to as "bull****"(On Luna's talk page. They wouldn't even face me after I became admin.). Problematically, Bookworm left his story idea, "Children of the Dragon" behind. It's not spam, but it probably violates copyright and is unpublished. I have no reason to delete it or move it to a blog post, but no desire to have it around any more. What would you do? --Wyvern Rex. 16:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Reverting Articles Yea, not a problem ;) When I do a rollback, there's nowhere to put a reason, so I'll probably just edit their talk pages then. Sorry about that :( I'll try to remember that in the future ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 00:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmmm. I don't remember the discussion specifically, but I do think that the consensus is that it's confined to forums/talk pages, unless it's an article of speculation. And I think we moved most of those to the forum (or tried to). I think it might be something good to add into our Manual of Style and adhere to, though. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. I'm headed out the door, but can probably do it later tonight or tomorrow. Where do you think I should put it? Probably just under the "Characters" section, make a new heading called "Speculation", then state that it should remain on the talk pages or make a new forum post/article for it? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I made the change last night to the manual. Let me know what you think ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) CSS Changes? Are you still working on CSS changes for the wiki? I know you were testing them out on Swisherwiki, just wondering if you had them finalized and finished and stuff. I'd like to get the front page a little more "in-line" with our color scheme, but I don't want to change them now, just to change them again when the CSS changes. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'd take a look, but I don't have admin rights there :( I'm not bad with colors, but I don't know what kinda color scheme we're looking for. I could make us a wicked blue and lime green one ;) ::Alright. He hasn't been around as much, so hopefully I can catch him to ask him... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Book 4 article Nevermind, I'm stupid and can't read today apparently... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yep... And that was before I started coding for the last 4 hours :( Yay for Wednesday! Halfway done with the week! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Shurt'ugal again ''Has a dragon ever been mistakenly bonded with a human or elf that it was not intended for? (Galbatorix and Shruikan excluded.) Christopher Paolini: As Saphira would say: Dragons don’t make mistakes. Of course, that doesn’t mean that they can’t be tricked or deceived. Did Galbatorix have any siblings? Christopher Paolini: Yes, but they’re all dead now. Do any mythological creatures exist on Alagaësia that we have yet to encounter? Christopher Paolini: Technically they’re not mythological, but I do have some interesting new creatures that appear in a certain section of Book Four. '''''Of all the Urgal warriors (or clans) that exist in Alagaësia, how many (or what percentage) are currently allied with the Varden?  - Baboo'' '''Christopher Paolini: The vast majority of them are now allied with the Varden. There are still a few clans who refuse to consider working with their ancestral enemies, but all the rest hunger for revenge upon Galbatorix and have gathered under Nar Garzhvog’s banner. '''''Was there ever a case of a dragon hatching for someone who didn't want to be a Rider? - Karan'' '''Christopher Paolini: Yes, and an unhappy tale it was too. '''''How old was Brom when he died? - Feedme24601'' '''Christopher Paolini: About a 120. I haven’t needed to work out the exact number, though, so that figure might be off by five or ten years. '''''Who were the three fighters who could defeat Brom, he mentioned in Eragon when Eragon beat him while sparring near Dras Leona? - KVSDheeraj'' '''Christopher Paolini: That’s a story that I intend to tell another time. However, keep in mind that Brom was exaggerating a little. There were certainly more than three people who were able to defeat him when he was still a young man learning swordsmanship. It’s only after the fall of the Riders that he became as formidable as he was. '''''When Arya and Eragon were returning to the Varden after Eragon left Helgrind, a soldier said, 'Unless we be searching for Murtagh. You heard what Morzan's spawn said well as I did.' What did Murtagh say? - Many people asked this question'' '''Christopher Paolini: I knew that would catch people’s attention. . . . Let’s just say that there have been some difficulties between Murtagh and Galbatorix that we haven’t been privy to. Not yet at least. '''''In the chapter “Among the Clouds” in Brisingr, Eragon and Saphira stop at the edge of Fernoth-Merna and Eragon notices the ruins of an abandoned castle across the way from which he gets an ominous feeling. The exact quote is "The abandoned building seemed gloomy, ominous, as if it were the decaying carcass of some foul beast.” Why does he get such a feeling about that castle? Whose castle was it?  - Guest123 (paraphrased)'' '''Christopher Paolini: It was a dwarf castle that was destroyed in the Îdgand Era, when Grim Halfstave killed Queen Forna and seized for his own the granite throne under Tronjheim. Eragon found the castle ominous because, well, it looked rather ominous. There are actually quite a lot of ruins in the Beor Mountains. The dwarves have had more than a few wars amongst themselves, not to mention their ancient conflicts with dragons, Fanghur, Urgals, and the gigantic bears and boars that reside in the mountains. Another famous battle was the Siege of Kvôth, which was attacked during the War of Iron, which pitted humans against dwarves and knurlan against knurlan in a dispute over ownership of the iron mines in the western foothills of the Beor Mountains. The human king at the time, King Thedric, did his best to forestall bloodshed by meeting in secret with the dwarf Ivaldn in the city of Furnost, but his efforts proved unsuccessful and, in the end, it fell to the Riders to restore the peace. Just a bit of history that got cut from Brisingr. I don't think we've got any of this.--Wyvern Rex. 14:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Very cool :D I'll also see what I can do about putting some of these tidbits into articles when I get a chance (if you guys don't beat me to it ;) ). And I fixed up the formatting of the copy/paste, Wyvern. I hope you don't mind... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up Hey Weas-El! I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be around a whole lot for about the next month or so. I'm getting married on July 10th, so things are starting to get crazy. I will be without internet for pretty much every weekend from now until the first full weekend of August, and I will be gone the week before July 10th and also the week of July 19th - 23rd. I don't really have any delusions that I'm that important around here, but just wanted to give you a heads up you'll be a little short on eyes for spotting abuse and the like for a little while :P I'll still get on during the week at work if I have nothing to do, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen too often either. I'll be able to fix some edits others have made/vandalism occasionally, but my self-appointed task of going through the wiki page by page may be on hold for a little while. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, I have no idea :P We'll have to wait and see, because we've been getting a lot of congratulatory remarks lately O.o BTW, I made some changes to the Swisherwiki CSS if you want to take a look. Nothing really big, just fixed a few glaring issues that jumped out at me. Mainly the Widgets styling and then the links on the left nav at the bottom... They didn't have a background color before and were while links on a white BG. Let me know if you like the colors, or if you think there should be color changes or what. (Apparently I had a bit of extra time today so far :P ) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dragons Wiki Could you have look at yet another of my wikis, Dragons Wiki(I found Inheriwiki during my research for it.)? There are some Inheritance articles, but they are truly awful and need your help. I'm afraid that I gave adminship to someone who was still inexperienced, and I have spent more time teaching them and cleaning up than working on articles.--Wyvern Rex. 14:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) A few questions Were you able to check out the changes I made to the CSS on Swisherwiki? I'm not sure what else all needs to be changed, but I like the way it looks now. Most of it I believe General and Swisherboy19 did, I just made a few tweaks here and there. Also, I'm thinking of applying for admin, but I don't know how active I'll be in the coming month or so... Do you think it would be better to wait, especially since I don't have 1000 edits (yet)? Or should I just go for it and see what happens? :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, good to know ;) I probably won't apply until after the wedding, but who knows :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Images I'm not sure how you feel about this, but I've been thinking... I think it might be a good idea to put most images into galleries at the bottom of pages instead of scattered throughout the pages. I know it's a break from the monotony of text, but it also breaks the page layouts, and some pages simply have too many images. Do you have any thoughts or ideas on the matter? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Works for me. I don't mind having several pictures in a gallery at the bottom of a page, but I just hate seeing so many scattered throughout an article, breaking the layout and such. I'll be sure to look for those when I'm running through the pages. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grammar/Wording Wow, you're asking some fun questions :P "Movie" is pretty much American English, "film" is more traditional/British English, but they are essentially interchangeable. For Galbatorix, it should be Galbatorix's. The books one is a bit trickier, but essentially, both "books'" and "books's" are acceptable and interchangeable. I've been trying to get the articles to conform as I go through them, but I may not be super awesome at spotting those :P I think, for the most part, we use "books'", so I've been going about the articles trying to get them to conform to that wherever possible. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nasuada/Eragon image Eragon_and_Nasuada.jpg has been placed a few times by RubyDragoness on the Nasuada page, and I'm not sure how to check the validity of a copyright or fair use or anything like that. Is there a way you can check into it or school me in the tricks of the trade? :P For now, I'm ganna take it back off the Nasuada page until we can figure it out. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Thanks for the heads up about it ;) I thought it was us who had to determine it ;) Sounds good to me :D Thanks ;) Also, I submitted my RFA :P You should look into it ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Weas-EL. I see you guys have not bothered to read the image data page, because all 3 artists whose artwork contributed to the Eragon and Nasuada 'fan art are on the data page for the file. WE give our permission for this collaborative artwork to be there. Yes, the image is copyrighted and states so at the upload, I used the wrong one at first, but I have it right now. All you had to do was contact me for clarity, if you had a question. Kimberly's name appears on the photo as a stipulation of her permission, smarty pants; and I added MTcopyright and mine (RubyDragoness) to be more fair of collaborative inclusion. ALL of our contact information is on the image data page, and I have not been contacted by any one remotely "pretending" to be copyright permission hunters.RubyDragoness 23:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Front Page I'm invading your talk page :P In any case, do you notice a problem with the front page CSS since you moved it to the common.css file...? I think the following lines need to be removed: :-moz-border-radius:... :-webkit-border-radius:... from both the "'div.main-box" and "div.main-box-head". I'm pretty sure that those lines are breaking the CSS and stuff is going funky with the display. Can you please comment them out and see if that fixes it...? Sorry for invading your talk page so much :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I thought. And when I went to take a screenshot today, it's all fine and dandy again. Maybe Wikia itself was having CSS issues or something... Either way, everything is back to normal... *shrug* And don't worry about it, we pretty much got it figured out ;) Work's been slower than anticipated, either that or I'm just so damn good I solve everything too easily :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC)